Doppleganger
Doppleganger is the 20th episode of Beware the Batman. Official Description After his ordeal at Blackgate Prison, Batman is haunted in his dreams by a mysterious winged humanoid bat, only to later discover that he really exists. Meanwhile, Alfred returns and tries to help Bruce work out his personal issues. Plot Following the events of the previous episode, Bruce has been left recovering from his injuries, though he suffers nightmares of his fight with Killer Croc and visions of a humanoid bat. Katana is left to patrol Gotham alone, coming to blows with Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad on one occasion. Meanwhile, following the call Katana made, Alfred made his return to take care of Bruce while he recovers. Bruce is unhappy that Alfred left in the first place, to which Alfred admits that for the time being, he cannot explain his actions, but assures Bruce that Bruce wasn't the reason. Bruce confides that ever since the Blackgate Prison ordeal, he's been wondering if he should put on the mantle of Batman again. Alfred suggests that Bruce should consider retiring from being Batman, and make friends while Katana patrols Gotham. Separately, Katana trains Barbara in self-defense on Bruce's orders, should the need ever arise for her to defend herself. Barbara considers giving herself the codename "Oracle". Following up on Alfred's advice, Bruce has dinner with Harvey Dent, who in turn is seeking funding from Bruce for his electoral campaign to be mayor. Bruce is bored by Dent's constant badgering, but soon realizes that Dane Lisslow of the SCU has experience in martial arts and starts bonding with him. Bruce agrees to give Dent's proposal some thought, but notices a silhouette resembling the bat humanoid from his dreams, and takes his leave. Bruce chases the bat humanoid through Gotham, ending in an alley, where the bat attacks him and tears a slash through his shirt. Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred wonders if Bruce isn't simply hallucinating, but Bruce notices that news reports about theft - specifically, theft of chemicals - have surfaced over the previous nights. Katana confirms that her last encounter with Pyg and Toad was at a warehouse holding chemicals. Noting the connection, Bruce decides to put on the cape again. That night, Batman and Katana stake out a warehouse holding samples of animal DNA, which fits with Pyg and Toad's M.O.. Before Batman can break into the building, he is attacked by the "Man-Bat". Batman uses his grapnel to latch onto the Man-Bat's foot, and after a madcap flight around Gotham, Batman manages to pull off two vials attached to the Man-Bat's neck, knocking it out. Pyg and Toad appear on the scene, claiming responsibility for the Man-Bat and preparing to secure it, but the SCU arrives, threatening to arrest them all, forcing everyone to make a run for it (but not before Batman puts the Man-Bat in the Batmobile). In the Batcave, Alfred confirms that the vials contained a chemical that was injected into the Man-Bat. The Man-Bat, secured to a stretcher, rouses and begins speaking in English. He reveals himself to be Dr. Kirk Langstrom, who was working on decoding the DNA of bats and performing research into their immune systems. Pyg and Toad, however, coerced him into making a serum of bat DNA and forced him to test it on himself, turning him into the Man-Bat. The vials on his neck allowed the villains to control his actions, through a botanically-derived poison that causes its victims to lose muscle control. Langstorm explains that Pyg and Toad intend to make an army of mutant human-animal hybrids just like him, by using similar serums made from the chemicals they made him steal. The heist they last performed gave them all the DNA they needed for the plan to go forward. At the old Gotham Zoo, Pyg and Toad prepare to experiment on three women with their serum, one of whom is intended to be a mutant frog hybrid for Toad to be his wife. However, Batman and Katana are led to the scene by Man-Bat. While Batman fights Pyg and Toad, Katana and Man-Bat free the hostages and lead them to safety. Pyg orders Toad to recapture Man-Bat and the hostages. Outside, the police arrive to rescue the hostages, having been tipped off by "Oracle" - Man-Bat remains hidden on Katana's suggestion. As the police leave, Toad injects Man-Bat with the mind-control vials and knocks out Katana, taking her away to be his new wife. Batman defeats Pyg, but is immediately forced to fight off Man-Bat, allowing the villains to escape with Katana. Batman eventually manages to disable Man-Bat and remove the mind-control vials, using them to sedate Pyg and Toad before they can mutate Katana. As the police take Pyg and Toad away, Man-Bat is grateful to the heroes for helping him. Batman recommends that Langstrom continue his research to find a cure for his condition; although Langstorm is fearful of his now-monstrous self, Batman assures him that as long as Langstrom knows who he is on the inside, there's nothing to fear from the Man-Bat. The following day, Bruce has invited Dent and Dane to Wayne Manor. As Bruce and Dane spar with each other, Dent watches on while bored, but is delighted when Bruce reveals that he's decided to fund Dent's campaign with a large check. Separately, Alfred is unsure of Bruce's decision, but Bruce explains that he's chosen to befriend Dane since they share similar interests, and by funding Dent's campaign, he can keep a close eye on his adversary. The episode closes on Alfred's wary expression of unease. Characters Heroes * Batman * Katana * Alfred Pennyworth * Barbara Gordon Villains * Professor Pyg * Mr. Toad * Killer Croc (dream) * Man-Bat Others * Harvey Dent * Dane Lisslow Cast *'Anthony Ruivivar' as Batman *'JB Blanc '''as '''Alfred Pennyworth' *'Robin Atkin Downes '''as '''Dane Lisslow '''and '''Man-Bat' *'Brian George' as Professor Pyg *'Udo Kier' as Mister Toad *'Christopher McDonald' as Harvey Dent *'Sumalee Montano' as Katana *'Tara Strong' as Barbara Gordon and Woman Quotes *'Barbara:' Are you okay? *'Katana:' (having just barely dodged Pyg and Toad's attacks) I'm a little busy, Barbara. But no. *'Professor Pyg:' (referring to Katana) Poor dear. She's not as good as the Bat. *'Mister Toad:' I concur. But it's nice to have a woman around the house. *'Harvey Dent:' Why do you think I brought the great Dane Lisslow, head of my Special Crimes Unit? *'Dane Lisslow:' It's not great, just Dane. *'Mister Toad:' Is that what I think it is? *'Professor Pyg:' Batman! With our Bat-man! *'Mister Toad:' How pathetically redundant. More to be added... Trivia * Barbara takes on the codename Oracle in this episode. * Man-Bat makes his first appearance in this episode aside from his appearance in the comic version of Beware the Batman. * The first and also only time that Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad have an evil plan without using a rhyme. * The episode title is a misspelling of "Doppelganger". On the second part of season 1 on the DVD cover, it is correctly spelt. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1